


Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And maybe, Yamato thought, as he closed his eyes, maybe he really wouldn't have to be alone any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

He'd always been alone.

 

There hadn't been anyone to tell him that he  _wasn't_ , that he didn't have to carry the burden of saving the world on his own shoulders - even if they had, he thinks, he probably never listened, and that's why he can't remember anyone telling him that. It mattered not to him, in the past. All the inferior humans, those without power, telling him what he should do and what he must do, had been annoying, to say the least.

 

He hadn't cared.

 

He was Houtsuin Yamato; What help did he need? He could stand alone. He had Cerberus, he had Baal. If it came to that, his  _Akuma Gattai_  of Satan was unmatched by no other.

 

Until  _he_  arrived.

 

  
_He_  was Kuze Hibiki. From the start, Yamato had known that he was powerful. After all, one of the 4 Avatars,  _Byakko_ , had answered to him. Yamato'd thought, at that point, that he'd finally found someone worthy of standing with him, leading the meritocracy that he would create and rule over. 

 

But no. Kuze Hibiki, the fool, had decided that meritocracy - that the powerful being at the top and the weak at the bottom - was not right. That that was not how the world should be. Yamato scoffed; Weak. Kuze was weak, if not physically - no,  _Byakko_ and  _Suzaku_  were evidence that he was far from physical weakness - then in his heart. He did not have the power to say no, did not have the heart to sacrifice.

 

When Nitta Io had been sacrificed, and screams of his ruthlessness and cruelty had been thrown at him, he'd wondered, briefly, if they would have reacted in the way that they did had it been someone else that they didn't know who had been sacrificed. Would a stranger have incited such anger within them? Yamato had dismissed the thought almost as quickly as it came; It was of no benefit.

 

He hadn't thought, hadn't even dreamt that Kuze Hibiki would be able to take him down. He'd goaded him, taunted him, even told him outright to do it - "If you want to stop me, then you'll have to kill me." - but he'd never, not in his wildest dreams - Yamato didn't dream - expected that Kuze Hibiki would have been able to stop him.

 

Even as he felt Hibiki's arms around his shoulders, even as he felt all the energy sapped from him, he gave a low chuckle. Satan had been defeated, purged by the light of Lucifer. The  _Akuma Gattai_  of Hibiki's had been a result of all demons of the 13 Main Demon Summoners, and it had been both ridiculous and terrifying to watch. That  _this_  was the power of Kuze Hibiki.

 

The Shining One. 

 

"You don't have to shoulder the burden alone anymore, Yamato."

 

And maybe, Yamato thought, as he closed his eyes, maybe he really wouldn't have to be alone any longer.

 

* * *

He hadn't expected Kuze Hibiki to remember, let alone run up to JPs like that, to call out to him. He'd told his subordinate that he 'didn't have any friends', but had shot Hibiki a small smirk.

 

He didn't have any friends. He had Hibiki.

 

And that was all that mattered, really.


End file.
